


Sweet Dreams

by lagunasass



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Laguna Husert, Choking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Kris Rutherford
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagunasass/pseuds/lagunasass
Summary: this is a collection of NSFW Kris/Laguna drabbles
Relationships: Laguna/Kris Rutherford
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. "You look so good all soaking wet"

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so PLEASE have mercy
> 
> I feel so awkward and embarassed while reading this idk if that's bcs it's bad or bcs it's my writing

"You look good all soaking wet." Laguna turned to look with visible confusementat the man behind him. Kris was leaning on the entrance to the shower room with a smug expression, clearly proud of himself.

"Thank you?" It's not the first time the green-haired man used a pick-up line on him, normally Laguna wouldn't really mind them, the problem was that usually they were simply bad and dumb. Nonetheless it was a nice gesture and pleasant to know that the other man tried his best to make him happy. At the beginning of their relationship Kris didn't talk much nor showed any emotions, it changed eventually which made the smaller man glad.

He chuckled to himself and gestured his lover to come join him in the shower. The man obeyed and immediately pinned him to the closest wall. Laguna pulled the man down into a soft kiss. Kissing Kris always made him feel warm, he usually tasted like metal and mint, he didn't like the mix at the beginning, but ended up loving it. The green-haired man licked his lips asking for the permission to deepen the action. Laguna opened his mouth almost immediately, tongues crashing together in a heated kiss. It soon became messy, saliva dripping down their chins, both panting not wanting to break off. 

Kris' hands roamed over to his ass caressing it lightly, then moving down to his tights to pick him up. Laguna's legs crossed behind his lover to get more comfortable. Green-haired man started sucking and biting the sensitive skin of his neck which made Laguna let out breathy moans. "Y-You.. fuck... you know that these pick-ups are l-lame as fuck..."

"It was Weisz' idea."

"Please don't bring up that asshole when you're about to fuck me." Kris could only smirk at that remark and resumed his previous actions.


	2. "Look, I'm not into choking but I wouldn't mind if you grabbed me by the neck every once in a while"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt very generous today so here's the second drabble <3
> 
> there's some choking in this one so if you don't like don't read

"Look, I'm not into choking but I wouldn't mind if you grabbed me by the neck every once in a while." At these words Kris stopped moving immediately and looked at his boyfriend with visible confusement.

Laguna was laying under him, legs spread wide and Kris' cock already buried deep in his ass. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean, is that you're always so delicate, and that's very sweet, but maybe we can try out something different." he propped himself up on his elbows to be able to talk to his lover easier.

Kris hesitated, it's not that he didn't like the idea of trying out new things. The reason was that he was simply scared, he knew his boyfriend wasn't fragile and could handle him. Still, there was something holding him back.

"Kris please, just give it a try, if you don't like it we will never do it again." Laguna laid back again and rolled his hips to feel some kind of friction which made both of them moan.

Kris' hands moved up his lover's body stopping at his neck, right above his adam's apple, still not squeezing yet. "Alright, but can we... can we have a safe word?"

"Y-Yeah, let it be dahlia." he didn't question his partner's choice. Finally started moving, thrusts faster and deeper than usually. Only this made Laguna see stars, he loved making vanilla sex with him, he really did, but he had always liked trying out new things.

Kris' grip tightened on his neck making him unable to breath properly, the way he was completely at his boyfriend's mercy made him feel even hotter than before. It felt seriously amazing, he could feel himself drool already, loud whines leaving his lips and eyes rolling back. 

Kris was also lost in the sensation, too gone to think properly, his thrusts becoming more erratic. He won't be able to last much longer. With his hand still gripping the other's neck, he leaned down to kiss him deep, with that cutting the access to the air off for him.

That's what sent Laguna over the age, he shivered coming on his stomach with a loud wail. Pulling off, Kris noticed him looking into his eyes with his glossy ones, trying to catch a breath but with a satisfied smirk on his lips. It made Kris's dick twitch and he cummed with a groan right into his boyfriend's ass, which made the other one moan at the feeling of being full.

Laguna entwined his hands behind the green-haired man's neck pulling him down into a kiss.


End file.
